Her Heart Beats Alone
by Beautiful Little Liar
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi…I’m in 9th grade. Everyday I question my existence. It seems as though nothing would change if I disappeared suddenly. I had a boyfriend...I had. He broke up with me for this other girl named Ayame. My life is over.
1. My name is Kagome and I am an idiot

-1

"My name is Kagome Higurashi…I'm in 9th grade. I'm lost and confused. Everyday I question my existence. It seems as though nothing would change if I disappeared suddenly. I had a boyfriend…I _had._ He broke up with me for this other girl named Ayame. I spend a lot of my time around Higurashi Shrine, where I live, because it's too depressing it be near my friends. Kouga was my everything and when I see him laughing and hanging out with Ayame, I just want to break down and cry, but I'm forced to hold my head up and walk past him with a brave look on my face. There's a voice in my head that keeps yelling "give up! GIVE IT UP! You're pathetic!" Kouga saved me from myself. This kid named Inuyasha likes me, yeah, but I love Kouga. I don't want anyone else but him. Besides, people say that Inuyasha likes Kikyo more than me because Kikyo looks like me and she's kinder than me anyways. My life is _trash. " _

Kagome closed her journal and put her head down on the desk. Her life was as awful as it sounded. Mitsuki poked Kagome on the arm. "Hey!! You breathin' Kagome-chan?" Mitsuki poked her a few more times with the number two pencil in her right hand. People said that Mitsuki was cute, but she was an ice box when it came to trying to go out with her. She had long red hair, black eyes, a thin body, and she was athletic. The tom boys can get whoever they want, but because they're so career focused and "love is so overrated"ish.

"Unfortunately" was Kagome's one word reply.

Taru walked past Kagome's desk while mumbling something, which Mitsuki must've caught straight on. "Oh, Taru-san?" Mitsuki got up and walked up to the boy with a cute smile on her face. "You say that my shoes are ugly and I probably got 'em at _Pay Less_ ? Well- I saw your mom at the _pay less for whores _store so shut up and suck a nut you pathetic wannabe." She walked back over to Kagome and sat down at her desk, yawning.

Kagome looked up and scratched her head. "Wow…I wish I was like that Mitsuki-chan," she chuckled and smiled at her friend. Mitsuki was always trying to help someone who was sad, but it seemed that Kagome's sadness couldn't be cured lately. Mitsuki had a dead serious look on her face as the bell rang and they collected their books.

"Kagome, what's really been eating at you? Kouga, right? I'll kick his ass as soon as I see him," she balled her right hand into a fist and growled, "that stupid jerk."

Kagome sighed. "He's nothing. I'm happy! Really!" She put on a huge smile.

"You're a bad liar."

"But I'm no-"

"Yeah, yeah you are. It's obvious."

Kagome sighed and directed her eyes towards the floor. Mitsuki brought her right hand up and patted Kagome on the back as they approached their fourth period class. Mr. Sawagi's Algebra class was brutal. He went over some old things, and he went over some new things.

As soon as they came in the room, the bell rang and they took their seats in the back.

"Good afternoon class. Guess what you have today?" Mr. Sawagi took a piece of chalk and began to write on the board. P-O-P T-E-S-T. "A pop test! Not a pop quiz. This will count two times as much as a quiz would. Separate your desks and take out a pencil. NO PEN OR YOU FAIL FOR THE DAY. You have ten minutes. Mess up on two problems and you fail for the day as well. there's only five questions," He laughed. His laugh was frightening. Kagome swore that he laughed one time and thunder sounded. _That_ was evil.

Kagome groaned and took out a black mechanical pencil. Mitsuki pulled her desk to the right and made it so her back was to Kagome's.

"I hate Mr. Sawagi," Mitsuki whispered, "he's such an asshole. Good luck Kagome." She took out her pencil and scratched her head just as he put the tests down on their desks.

Kagome nodded and began the test, which looked somewhat easy. (A/N: Italics is question, bold is answer)

_1) Reduce._

_14/2 **7/1. **_

2) _Solve for X._

9x(4 - 2) + 5 18 - 3x + 9

Kagome grabbed her head and whispered to herself. "Shit! Too- many- numbers," she sighed to herself and took two deep breaths, "Calm down, Kagome. It's okay. Just figure it out."

_36x - 18x + 5 27 -3x_

"Subtract the smaller number…that would be…the five…"

_36x - 18x 22 - 3x_

"Combine the x's…"

_18x 22- 3x_

"and…get rid of the smaller X"

_**18x 22 -3x**_

_**+3x+3x**_

_**22x22.**_

_**X1**_

Kagome grinned, "Piece 'a cake." She moved to the next problem and her mouth almost dropped open.

_3) Solve so C equals Y:_

_C 3Y+4_

"Oh, crap. I'm screwed…I forgot how to do this…" She bit her lip and moved onto the next question.

_4) Solve so x equals y:_

_X 4Y9_

NEXT!

_5) Solve so Y equals X._

_Y 4X7_

"TIME'S UP!" Mr. Sawagi walked up to every kid's desk and grabbed the tests off, somewhat grinning as he said, "I trust all of you passed."

"How'd you do Kagome?" Mitsuki asked.

"uh…you first…" Kagome sighed.

"GREAT! It was so easy!"

Kagome sighed louder. "I failed. I only answered two questions…"

"oh…Sorry to hear that Kagome… Um….how about we go to WacDonalds™ (A/N: I do not own WacDonalds Don't sue me!) after school? That'd make you feel better, right? Some Wacdonalds?" Mitsuki poked her with the pencil as she did in 3rd period.

"Sure…sure," Kagome sighed. Her friend was trying so hard to get her to smile, but it was difficult.

_**5th period- Lunch.**_

Kagome and Mitsuki walked into the cafeteria on the first floor. It looked like a typical lunch room, only it was worse. Kagome and Mitsuki walked past Kouga, who was sitting with Ayame. Ayame saw Kagome and kissed Kouga even harder on the lips and they kept kissing at a rather fast pace. Kagome looked towards the floor. Mitsuki grabbed her shoulder and pointed off to the right. "Hey, look! There's Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha is trying to make a move on her again." Sure enough, Inuyasha _was _trying to make a move on Kikyo. She was smiling at him while he was whispering in her ear, causing her to blush.

Kagome felt like shit. Couples all over the place made her feel like shit run over- twice. Mitsuki and Kagome sat at a table in the back of the lunch room. Kagome took out her Ipod and listened to Avril Levigne- "Loosing Grip". She sighed. Her life…sucked.

**After School **

Kagome and Mitsuki walked out the school. Mitsuki stretched and yawned, "School is so damn boring! Oh my gosh, do you know who looked totally hot in the hallways today? Sesshomaru Takashi." Kagome stopped and stared at her friend.

"He's in 10th grade…we're in 9th. Besides, a bunch of girls swoon over him. I hear he's gonna loosen up for Kagura. You know, that girl who has the vindictive eyes? They're both cold anyways, they're perfect for one another. Sesshomaru doesn't talk to anyone unless it's mandatory, Kagura always fights someone. They are PERFECT."

Mitsuki sighed, "of course, he couldn't love a chick like me. I'm always cussing at guys and stuff…I'm awful."

"What?! No! you're great Mitsuki! Any guy who got you should be HONORED. I mean- you're the TOUGHEST catch."

"Really?" Mitsuki sniffled.

"Um…Yeah! Of course!" Kagome replied. As soon as Mitsuki walked ahead of her she shook her head. That was a bad lie. Not a bad lie, not even a lie. It could happen. You never know, right?

**At WacDonalds**

Kagome and Mitsuki sat down at the first open booth they saw. "So, Kagome, do you think he's gonna get 'er?" Mitsuki tilted her head to the left twice. There was Inuyasha, still trying to ask Kikyo out. Kagome shook her head no. Her eye brows were somewhat slanted. She hated how Mitsuki would sound like she was from Old Birmingham at times.

"I dunno," was Kagome's reply with a shrug. The only thing Kagome could really think and focus on was Kouga and Ayame making out right in front of her. She was doing it on purpose, just to make Kagome jealous or make them get into a fight. In reality, Ayame would kick Kagome's ass across the cafeteria floor and she'd be stuck eating a chicken patty off the floor with an Adidas™ sneaker print on her ass. (A/N: I do not own Adidas. I own some of their sneakers!)

'_Ayame kept kissing Kouga, right in front of me. She was smiling and everything…that look in her eyes…she disgusts me…but I can't hate her for liking him…she probably doesn't even like him…she's probably using him to make me jealous….ugh.'_

Mitsuki broke her chain of thought saying, "I'm gonna order some fries, what about you?" Mitsuki stood up from the red booth and stretched.

"Uh…I don't want anything…I'm fine," Kagome laughed.

"Suit yourself," Mitsuki shrugged and walked over to the counter.

_I don't hate Kouga…I HATE AYAME! Damn her! She knew I loved him…My life is a WRECK!_

Instead of actually ordering ANYTHING, Mitsuki walked over and grabbed Kagome's arm, grabbing both of their bags with her free hand and walked outside.

"Look, you're a bad liar and I know you're miserable. I'm not going to make you stay in that place when you're about to burst into tears." A true friend reason for pulling someone out of there. One of the reasons Kagome was glad to have Mitsuki as a friend. Why did Mitsuki befriend Kagome? What good qualities did she own? She was kind, but she was weak. Mitsuki had an attitude and could kick anyone's ass in soccer. A few guys in their P.E. class hated Mitsuki because she helped the girl's team get a 'come-from-behind' win.

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Let's just go over my house." Kagome needn't say more. Mitsuki could keep a conversation going by just talking to herself while the other person sat there nodding, and that's what occurred commonly between them. Once again, Kagome nodded.

**At Mitsuki's House**

Mitsuki's house is the kind of house that you'd think looked like crap until you went inside. The outside is an ugly pale green and the inside is painted white. Mitsuki's house isn't like the houses you'd see commonly where the kitchen doesn't have a separate room, Mitsuki's house has a pathway with no door that leads into the kitchen, which is painted white as well. Her living room has a big TV with surround sound and a stack of DVDs and tapes. She loves to believe that tapes aren't out yet because DVDs are still fresh and not every movie is on DVD. To her, DVDs are too hard to manage and break easier than DVDs. The stupid part about Mitsuki, she still cried during "The Lion King" despite her amazing age of 14. Her birthday was going to be in about two weeks so she MIGHT just decide to switch her life around and get a personality change. Hey, you have your negatives and positives.

Mitsuki's room- Mitsuki's room had no posters, just a bed, a computer, a game cube with this huge box containing games and controllers. She had a PS2 and Game Boy, Game Boy Advanced, and Game Boy Advanced SP. Two windows and a closet containing clothes- mainly jeans and long sleeved shirts. If you looked hard enough, you might just find a skirt or a dress in there.

"What's wrong with you Kag?" Mitsuki was laying on her bed, Kagome was sitting on a bean bag chair that she had dragged out of the closet.

"It's Kouga."

"Fuckin' figures. I hate Kouga. Fuckin' stupid ass bastard." It just occurred to Kagome that when Mitsuki got mad, she started sounding a little British.

"Nah it's nothing."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because-"

"Because he's with Ayame and not you."

"Well you're upset about Sesshomaru."

"So what? At least I'm not acting like a little brat."

"Don't call me a brat. You're such a bitch that no one would WANT to go out with you even if you were the last person on Earth. Sesshomaru may be an ice box, but you're a fucking BITCH."

"FUCK OFF KAGOME. Get out of my house. Just get the fuck out. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." Mitsuki got irrational and threw a her shoes at the wall. An obvious warning signal that if Kagome didn't leave soon, some one was going to get hurt, ninety-nine of out one hundred says her. Kagome stood up and stomped out. Simple as that.

She was officially fucked. Her best friend was mad at her and her boyfriend had broken up with her. She needed answers and she needed her best friend back otherwise all hell would break loose. But, of course, Mitsuki always held a grudge and didn't forgive easily. Time for the mental agony.

_End of Chap_

Next Chapter: Sweet, Sweet Misery.


	2. Sweet Sweet Misery

Author : Ms Hugs X hearts: I'm so loverly. It took me thirty minutes to do this chapter and it's especially long 'cause I was bored and I didn't check the time ...eh...Have fun reading - (Tis very sad and Kagome lovers must hate moi guts. ) -wicked laughter-

Sweet, Sweet Misery.

Kagome almost cried on her way home from her friend's house but she decided not to. Instead, she cried when she got home. Kami obviously had this divine hatred towards her. She was never accepted or loved. She headed straight toward her room despite her mom asking how her day was and smuggled herself into her pillow, sobbing into it, almost as though she was wailing all her misery into it. Her life as she knew it…Sucked.

That night she walked out of her room and sat on the hallway floor next to the stairs wearing a blue midriff and blue pajama bottoms with them. She was so exhausted from crying that it looked as though the stairs were a mile down. That was too far to walk, exhausted or not. Her brother had friends downstairs and she sat there listening to them yelling about whoever was winning. Because of her weariness, she only listened to someone yelling about cheating, Souta being a loser and "OOOO Owned!". Her head was aching and her eyes wouldn't close. She was tired but she didn't want to pull her body up and go to her bedroom. Eventually, Souta did come up the stairs when his friends left at 7 P.M., which meant that Kagome had been sitting there for an hour. He came up to see his sister sitting there, shocked because of the glazed look in her eyes. "KAGOME? Are you alive?!" He poked her on her right cheek five times with his index finger. "TALK TO ME!" She didn't look alive. She looked like shit. Her hair was messed up, she had been crying recently and her face was still red and her mouth was somewhat open- disgusting but scary to her younger brother who kept trying to shake her. "Kagome, please talk to meeee!!" He shook her vigorously making her head bob up and down and hit the wall once or twice.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bed." She stood and walked into her room, no more words said. What was there that she could say? He looked up to her and she was an emotional wreck, she couldn't explain what she was feeling to a kid who was 10 years old. That was just too difficult and she didn't have the energy.

**In the morning**

Kagome felt tired. Even when she woke up around 7AM. She didn't want to get up and catch the bus then go to school and face Mitsuki who would probably unleash her unholy wrath upon Kagome. She closed her eyes after covering her head with her dark red sheets. She reopened her eyes at 7: 30AM. This time, her mom came in an shook her foot in an attempt to get her up. "Kagome, you can't stay home unless you're sick." That gave Kagome the idea of poking her uvula until she threw up. That sounded fun. She could stay home and avoid everything. She knew that sooner or later she would have to go face everyone in that school by herself because Mitsuki might not forgive her the moment she apologized. That would be total hell. People mocked Kagome when she was by herself but they mocked Mitsuki when Kagome was with her. Was Kagome a nerd or something? Why did people target such a wonderful person? Mitsuki was great. She was really kind and when you were her friend she'd stand up for you, even if you knew her only a day. She wouldn't let you sit by yourself unless she had a detention, which was rare or she received it from hitting someone/ punching them in the mouth/ slapping them (Which she did a lot but it was truly rare when she was caught). Kagome threw the covers off and sighed loudly.

"I'm awake. What more do you want?" Her hair was wrecked and she simply grabbed the brush off her dresser and started brushing it down.

"What do I want? I want you to get up and go to school. Now, Young Lady." Her mom was trying to intimidate her in a way as though she was going to punish her for such a simple thing.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response and grabbed her green and white school uniform off of the edge of the bed, which her mother had obviously laid out the night before in such fear that her "little baby" was exhausted and needed to rest. Pre-thought out. That's the way all moms are, especially hers.

She threw her clothes off into the corner and slid the skirt on and put the shirt over her head and pulled. Her head felt like it was swollen and it must've been because she couldn't get the shirt over her head. She pulled harder and put her arms through the sleeves, then smoothed the shirt down and made sure there weren't any ruffles on her outfit.

Kagome walked down the stairs as slow as molasses moves. Slow. Slow as hell. Souta was at the kitchen table finishing off pancakes.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Her mother's greeting sounded very kindhearted despite the talk (_intimidation) _her mother had had with her. At that moment, Kagome ruled her mom as somewhat schizophrenic.

"I'm not gonna eat, I'm just gonna wait for the bus," a narrow escape from eating. The bus honked its horn outside and Kagome walked out the door.

Kagome greeted it with a grimace. "Hello bus. Time to take me to hell, huh?"

**On the bus **

As usual, Mitsuki was there but her backpack was in the seat where Kagome usually sat. She was looking outside of the window instead of making eye contact and it killed Kagome to know that she was really pissed off. Mitsuki had her ipod on and she had her hand under her chin. The actions made by a person who wanted to simply go back to bed or kick someone's ass. Kagome sat in the back of the bus and sighed loudly. No one was fazed by her presence. When she sat down, she had no idea who she sat down next to but when she looked over she discovered it was actually Kikyo Uumaniki who was looking outside of the window with a slight smile on her face. She hadn't even noticed that Kagome had sat down until Kagome cleared her throat. Instead of being rude, she decided that she should introduce herself, lest she look like a stalker or some weird person who had no life and decided to bother her. But they're the same thing, right?

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Kikyo, Kikyo Uumaniki."

"I'm sorry was this seat reserved."

"Um…no…I don't think he'll mind."

"Um…sorry, don't answer if you feel offended or something, but who is _he?_"

"My boyfriend, Inuyasha Takashi."

"Oh…" Kagome's voice trailed off, thus ending the conversation.

Not even a minute later, Inuyasha Takashi boarded the bus with his brother, Sesshomaru. The two were squabbling and no one seemed to care much because it was common. Sibling rivalry was what it was known as.

"You're in my seat," rang Inuyasha's voice. He made eye contact with Kagome but he didn't seem too kind. He sounded menacing to her.

"I'm sorr-" Her reply came but she was cut off by Kikyo.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I said she could sit here."

Instead of arguing with Kikyo the way he had done with Kagome, he growled and gave Kagome a glare. This day could get worse, this was just the beginning of feeling like shit. She was treated like someone who murdered a puppy by someone she didn't even know that well. Her life was a story that appeared to suck ass with every scene. (A/N: I love making her miserable. Everything will turn out alright but not right now. --Turns on Ipod and listens to Someday---)

**Homeroom/First Period**

Kagome took her usual spot by Mitsuki. Her eyes were red as though she had been up all night. Shimkiku High was full of demons, half breeds, and humans. Use of powers during class and lunch were strictly prohibited, thus answering why Kagome had not been surprised to see the two adorable dog ears at the top of Inuyasha Takashi's head.

Mitsuki wasn't looking at her. Her head was resting in her folded arms, she looked like she was bored or tired…maybe even both. As usual, the class ignored Principle Tarmoro talking about how some students had vandalized the boys room by throwing wet toilet paper on the ceiling and stink bombs had been thrown into the gym and that they would find the trouble makers. Empty threats. Everyone kept talking because they knew that what she said was full of crap because she never did actually find who did it. One kid even lit paper on fire and threw it in a trash bin and the only thing that happened was she got mad and started yelling at everyone in the auditorium. Big whoop. Little authority.

"'Morning Mitsuki," Kagome smiled at her but Mitsuki stared forward. There was a look of pain in her eyes that Kagome had never seen before. Probably because they had never gotten into a fight and her half demon friend didn't bother when it came to showing emotion. (A/N: I'M SORRY I KEEP ADDING IN HALF BREEDS AND DEMONS !) Mitsuki's fox ears were at the top of her head, she had her tail out and her hands were like any other humans, despite the fact that she was half demon. Kagome gave up after she received a simple sigh.

"Please do your part in helping this school and tell us who these students are. Have a great day," Principle Tarmoro finished.

The bell rang showing that it was now first period. As soon as it did, Mitsuki stood up and walked up to their teacher's desk and placed a note down and walked outside the room. Mrs. Wasani walked in after Mitsuki had left and Kagome had no explanation of why her friend had left her all alone. She looked to the right and saw that her glance had been greeted with glares by about four people. Mitsuki's friends. One with blue hair named Ayumi moved over. Ayumi was a half breed as well, but she had blue hair and she had wolf's ears due to the fact that she was half wolf demon.

Instead of the average hi, Ayumi sounded pissed off. "What the fuck did you do to Mitsuki? She was almost in tears this morning."

Kagome was shocked, not knowing that the fight would have this much impact on Mitsuki.

Miyu, Ayumi's twin moved over to the seat behind her sister. "She made Mitsuki upset by saying she'd never get with Sesshomaru. What a bitch. You didn't have to say that to her. She has low self esteem and you just blasted her down with that. I'm gonna make sure that your life is a living hell."

The others in the group decided to stay back, deciding that what needed to be said had in fact been said.

"Kagome, they want to see you at the guidance office," said Mrs. Wasani.

Kagome sighed inwardly and stood from her seat, gathering her things and walking out the class. When she wasn't looking, the Miyu and Ayumi gave her the finger.

**In the Guidance Office**

When Kagome walked into the guidance office, the secretary pointed to the first door on the right, not bothering to talk to her as though she were insignificant. Kagome's feet slid on the dark blue carpeting on the floor, she was nervous. When she walked into Mr. Kasawagi's office, the first thing she saw was Mitsuki crying while sitting on a chair against the wall with Mr. Kasawagi trying to comfort her when it clearly wasn't working. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing and she looked over in Kagome's direction when the door opened. She was hiccupping as though she was trying to hold back what would be a waterfall worth of tears. Kagome felt like shit. Looking at Mitsuki was like breaking your favorite mirror or ruining something that your parents loved or being heart broken. What if Mitsuki felt heart broken? Kagome had in fact broken her heart by saying what she said to her. Mitsuki hiccupped once again before Mr. Kasawagi pointed to a chair to the left of Mitsuki. There was a huge gap between them. He sat at his desk and cleared his throat:

"Kagome, I heard from Mitsuki that you said something to her that made her upset. Would you like to tell me what it was?"

Kagome shifted nervously in her chair. "I don't know what I could've said that upset her." Kagome knew to her soul that was bullshit.

Mitsuki hiccupped and managed to choke out something that sounded like, "Kagome told me that my crush would never like me because how I am and-" the rest just sounded like wailing.

Kagome stayed quiet.

"Kagome I think you should apologize to Mitsuki." Why was everyone against her? Mitsuki had started it by calling her a brat. In the end, Mitsuki had thrown a shoe at her, but because Kagome had actually kept her composure in class, she had received the blame.

Kagome's voice was low, "I'm sorry."

Mitsuki stood up, obviously irritated. To her, Kagome didn't even care and didn't have the decency to speak up to her when she was apologizing for something that obviously hurt her feelings. "You're a rotten friend! You don't care about anybody but yourself, Kagome Higurashi! You just stay wallowing in your feelings and crying about stupid ass Kouga. You just think of yourself and you don't think of what comes out of your mouth. You're a bitch. I hate you! I HATE YOU! I'll make sure that your life is a living hell." With that, Mitsuki walked over and smacked Kagome across the face and ran outside the room, crying once again, but not holding it back this time.

Kagome kept her face turned that way for a minute, trying to process what had clearly happened. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt without saying another word and walked outside the office. Mr. Kasawagi had not tried to stop either of them. Kagome walked out of the guidance office and walked outside of the building. She did not stop walking until she was tripped in the hallway. It was Ayame.

"Hey shit face. How ya doing? I heard that you made Mitsuki upset," Ayame giggled at the end of her sentence, her arm was chained with Kouga's and Kagome was on her hands and knees staring up to them as though they were a king and queen and she was a lowly subject. Kouga's wolf ears twitched while Ayame's stayed upright and her eyes remained focused on her target. In this case, her target was like a bug and would be easy to kill. "You made your best friend upset. How pathetic can you get? I see you eyeing Kouga all the time," her voice became more flirtatious as she ran her fingers against Kouga's cheek, " was like a body guard for you. You just killed your only defense. Mitsuki was kind and she befriended a bunch of people, you should expect that little posse of hers to tell everyone. You're going to be soooo hated." Ayame looked as though she relished this moment. Kagome on her knees, Kouga in her arms. He was all hers and she could dangle him as much as she wanted because he had simply picked her. Kouga didn't do anything but keep a cold glare on Kagome. Kagome looked at Kouga and then at Ayame. The bell rang symbolizing second period and people started surrounding them, thinking a fight had occurred. Kagome looked at everyone and pushed her way through the crowd and out the entrance of the school.

_End of Chapter_

Memories come back in surprise. Clearly you are (Third Chapter) : _A fool in disguise. _


End file.
